


All I Want for Christmas is you

by SophieRomanoff97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And the person they're with is pretty damn great, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Berlin - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas away from home, Christmas isn't about the place, Christmas market, Christmas with the Avengers, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, German market, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Love, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, SHIELD, Snow, True Love, it's about the people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: A cute Clintasha one shot for the holidays!After their third year being on mission over the holidays, Clint decides that Natasha needs a nice Christmas eve, if only for forty minutes.





	All I Want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WridersRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WridersRose/gifts).



> Hey guys! Happy Christmas eve ❤

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Clint asked softly, walking up behind Natasha, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

They both looked out the one window of the safe house for a while, marvelling in all the bright lights and people bustling along the streets below. 

"Yeah," the redhead smiled, though it was a little forced, "I've never seen a real Christmas market before."

Clint hummed, thumbs lightly rubbing over her hips. "Well Berlin's supposed to be the very best out there." 

"Do you think we'll have time to go down there?" Natasha sounded wistful, eyes never once leaving the scene below.

It had even begun to snow, littering the ground with a soft dusting of white.

Clint pulled his chin from her shoulder, running his fingers through her hair. The streetlights outside cast a pale orange glow inside the building, making it easy to see the expression on Natasha's face.

She never really asked for anything, and hadn't actually even asked to go down to the market, had phrased it as something just a little different.

But Clint knew by the look on her face that seeing the market below but not being able to go was making her sad. 

He understood; he usually preferred to watch things from above, but the scene below was enticing and new and something neither of them had experienced before.

Clint stepped back to check his watch, a smile pulling up the corners of his lips. "We have about forty minutes before we have to pack up and head to the drop car."

Natasha turned, eyes lighting up. "We can go?" She breathed.

"We can go." Clint grinned, stumbling a little as Natasha rushed the last few steps to him, arms around his neck.

Laughing, the archer picked her up, swinging her around for a moment, lips pressing to her hair before he gently set her back down.

Natasha was already moving to grab her coat and scarf, vibrating with a different kind of energy than she had only moments before; no longer wistful, but excited.

Clint had to admit that he was pretty damn excited too.

This was their third year in a row they'd been on mission over Christmas.

Clint supposed that a lot of Shield agents had families to return to for the holiday and his only family was Nat and Phil, and Phil always took time off to go see his cellist, so it was just the duo left.

He didn't mind spending Christmas away, especially since he insisted him and Natasha go together (though really, they very rarely got split up anyway). 

All they'd be doing if they were home was eating takeout and drinking beer and watching crappy Christmas day TV, so at least they weren't missing out on much, though actually that sounded kinda perfect.

Natasha was waiting impatiently by the door as Clint quickly grabbed his own coat.

He would have made a joke, if not for how Natasha was acting; happy, animated, eager.

The joke died on his lips and he smiled, offering her his hand. 

She was only impatient because they had such little time.

They'd been planning and strategizing all day for their mission the following hour, and had only stopped working minutes before Clint joined Natasha at the window.

Taking his hand, she all but dragged him out the building and across the road.

Instantly the smells of spice and gingerbread filled the air and then Natasha was pulling Clint into the fray.

It was Christmas Eve so the market was incredibly busy, but the redhead was an expert at winding through people without hitting any of them.

Clint was content to follow, his own eyes taking in the different stalls and the items being sold and the people moving around them.

And holy shit did those food carts smell good.

Natasha seemed to think so too, looking questioningly up at him. "Hungry?"

"You know me, Tash, I'm always hungry." He grinned. "What do you feel like?"

"Can we just walk around and see?" She asked softly and it was impossible to say no to her. 

"Of course." He pulled her closer, arm sliding around her waist.

They walked for a little while, Natasha finally stopping in front of a food cart selling something that Clint couldn't understand (Natasha was definitely the language nerd of the pair).

She pulled out some money and stepped over to order, Clint pulling a face as he realised what she was getting.

Once she was back at his side, he shook his head. "Mushrooms are gross."

"They're amazing, you're just too much like a child with the way you eat." She hummed, holding the warm bag in her grasp as they moved on.

They wandered past another cart and this time Clint stopped, stomach growling as he looked over the food. "Holy shit that smells amazing, what is it?"

Natasha glanced at the sign before smiling. "It's like Mac and Cheese. Noodles, cheese and fried onions."

"Oh hell yeah, you can enjoy your little devil mushrooms." Clint winked and walked over, taking a couple more seconds, but ordering his food.

Once it was in his hands, it didn't last long, it was that good.

He offered Natasha a bite and even she looked impressed.

They wandered on a little more, Natasha nibbling her mushrooms, almost to entranced to focus on eating.

"Is that pizza?" Clint asked, nodding over at another food stall. 

"Kind of. It's a flatbread with white cheese and different toppings." She bit her lip, contemplating before stuffing the mushrooms in her pocket and moving over to order some.

Clint had a couple bites of the slice and Natasha had the rest to herself, sighing softly when there were just a few bites left.

"Good?" Clint asked, squeezing her side.

"Amazing." She breathed, "seriously how do they make bread and cheese this good?"

"Bread and cheese is always good." Clint countered.

"True." She hummed, throwing her napkin in the trashcan as they passed.

Sighing again, she pulled up Clint's arm so she could inspect the time. Her face fell a little. "We've got fifteen minutes."

Clint pressed a kiss to her temple. "Then let's make the most of it." He hummed, squeezing her hand.

They followed the sounds of laughter and music, finding themselves next to an ice skating rink.

They watched those on the ice for a minute before Natasha turned away. "Come on, let's get some hot chocolate before we have to head back."

Clint nodded, casting a lingering glance at the ice. "Next year." He said quietly.

"Next year what?" Natasha looked up at him.

"We go ice skating next Christmas." He said softly. 

The redhead watched him for a moment before a bright smile crossed her face. "Absolutely. It's a date."

"We'll celebrate properly next year, yeah? We can relax and do cheesy ass holiday things and eat takeout and get drunk." He swung their hands as they walked.

"You think Shield will let us have it off?" She asked, not daring to dream.

"I think that after working three straight Christmas' in a row, they'd better." He smiled, eyes twinkling. "Okay?"

"Okay." She said softly before pointing in front of them. "Hot chocolate!"

Once they had their two drinks, the pair found a relatively empty spot of benches to go and sit and enjoy their last remaining minutes.

Clint ended up with cream on his nose as he inhaled the spicy hot chocolate goodness and Natasha only laughed at him, earning herself the same fate as Clint swiped his finger through the cream and pressed it to the tip of her nose. "Happy Christmas eve, love."

She couldn't even find it within herself to be mad as she watched his bright smile get even brighter, warmth flooding her. "Happy Christmas eve, Clint." She said quietly. "And thank you for the best Christmas." She continued softly, after furiously wiping the cream from her nose.

"Thank you for the best Christmas." He put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his side.

They spent their last three minutes trying to not burn their tongues with their drinks, curled up as they watched the snow drift through the dark sky.

Ducking his head, Clint caught Natasha's lips in a soft kiss that was warm and chocolatey and perfect.

Just before leaving, Natasha pulled her phone from her pocket, leaning even closer into Clint as she snapped a photo of the pair of them.

And if by tomorrow, she had somehow brought a photo frame and wrapped it even though she hadn't left Clint's side, then who was he to argue.

The picture took pride of place on the desk of their shared Shield room, and every time the looked at it, they remembered their best Christmas ever and the best Christmas' to come.


End file.
